Stormur Esrasson
Overview Stormur Esrasson (Storm-YUhr ESS-ra-Sson. b. 973) is a bold and wise military tactician specializing in two-handed weapon combat. Stormur has a humble upbringing as a farmhand. Little is known about Stormur’s father aside from his name, Esra, and the fact that he is a direct descendant of Brionufir Dalesson. His father died when Stormur was of very young age. His mother, the famed hunter Gyda Ingidottir, trained him in some aspects of archery at a young age. He was a prolific hunter and that translated well to his battle-minded personality. As all young men originating from the township of Sigtyre on the island of Blektyre, he was born into a warrior-sailor culture and from a young age, Stormur excelled at combat. As he aged, he grew in rank past his fellow raiders and became the youngest Tideborn to ever lead a war party on foreign soil. In his older age, he returned to his farm as it was the only place that provided him comfort. Working the land provided him peace of mind. However, Stormur was always ambitious and took the opportunity to overthrow the Oar Father of Sigtyre. Tragedy befell him shortly after when his family and closest advisors were murdered in their sleep. Early Life Stormur’s family history is a tad bit cloudy. Its commonly known that Stormur’s mother, Gyda Ingidottir, was a famed hunter and still holds several records for some of the largest game animals ever killed with a bow. However, little is known about his father, Esra, aside from the fact that he is a direct descendant of Brionufir Dalesson. Stormur grew up on a small farm with his mother about at 1 day journey south of Sigtyre. This small, but fertile, plot of land has been passed down generation by generation. While The Tideborn are not strictly a matriarchal society, Tideborn women are held in very high regard and are an integral part of the culture. Because of this, unlike most other societies, women held property rights over men in Tideborn culture. However, when his mother Gyda, passed away the land was left to Stormur as he is the only known child of Esra and Gyda. Gyda taught Stormur archery from a very young age. Because of this, he was a very prolific hunter and was able to translate his hunting skills into a depth of military and strategic prowess. From a young age, Stormur always had an issue with authority and being told what to do by people aside from his mother. Only through the strict instruction, and several whippings, from Sigtyre’s combat masters was he able to quell his disdain for commands from superiors. Current Travels and Adventures Several years pass without any knowledge of Stormur and his whereabouts. Some believe he spent time with a commune of elves studying forms of primal magic as he was always fascinated by its potential and usefulness in battle. More recently, Stormur has traveled from town to town exploring, ranging, and seeking knowledge and glory of unknown lands through combat in attempts to honor his fallen loved ones and the fighting brother-gods they all served. Stormur’s most recent exploits have led him to the Westwind Military Complex to volunteer his military knowledge as a contracted soldier in the Ardorserii Royal Army. Affliations